


Big Mac Goes to the Rodeo AKA Troubleshoes’ Lucky Day

by Honeyjoe



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Multiple Partners, Orgy, Plot What Plot, Public Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeyjoe/pseuds/Honeyjoe
Summary: Big Mac goes to the rodeo in Appleoosa.  He tells Applejack he wants to help out with the snack stand but he really is looking for something more.  Turns out, it’s Troubleshoes.
Relationships: Big Macintosh/Troubleshoes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Big Mac Goes to the Rodeo AKA Troubleshoes’ Lucky Day

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of pony on pony sex. Like a lot. Fair warning. Also, thanks to the anon who commissioned this! Enjoy.

  
“We gotta make sure this deal goes smoothly, Big Mac!” Applejack said sternly.

“Eeyup,” Big Mac said calmly. He knew whenever his sister got particularly focused on a project, it was often best to just keep quiet and let her talk her way through it. The pair continued to trot along the dirt path with Big Mac lugging the cart behind him. “It’ll be fine, AJ.”

“Yes, IF everything goes smoothly! We set up our Sweet Apple Acres’ food cart during this years Appleoosa Rodeo and we’ll be sure to be invited every year after that! Boy, I sure am glad you decided to come along this time,” she said with a nudge.

Big Mac blushed and cleared his throat. “Ahem, of course. I had to miss the last time cause of work, I wouldn’t miss it twice. You know I love me a good rodeo as much as you, AJ.” Big Mac silently thanked Celestial he didn’t have the Element of Honesty like his sister, no reason for her to know why he really wanted to go to the rodeo. 

“And spending time with your sis!” she said with another nudge. “Oh, there’s the rodeo ring! Let’s go grab our spot in the food area!” She then quickly galloped off leaving her brother behind in a trail of dust. Big Mac let out a cough and rolled his eyes before lugging the very heavy cart all the way to her.

It didn’t take long for the Sweet Apple Acres food cart to be set up. Big Mac had done it so many other times for so many events, it was practically muscle memory. Hammering in the last nail, Big Mac spat out his hammer and looked over the stall. It stood brightly and proudly against the other food stalls. “Eeyup.”

“Nice work, Big Mac! Looks as good as always! Ooh I think we got our first customers!” Applejack turned his attention over to a few ponies who were already eyeing their stall. “This is gonna be a good day. Here! I’ll keep watch over the stall and help out the customers, you-“ and then Applejack quickly slammed two heavy saddle bags over her brother’s back “-hand out these flyers around town and the rodeo ring. Make sure everyone in town gets one!”

Big Mac almost buckled under the heavy weight of all the flyers but stayed strong. “E-eeyup.” He could tell Applejack was as eager as ever. Giving his sister a nod, Big Mac sidestepped the eager ponies making their way to their stall and began his rounds. Making his way through the crowd of ponies, Big Mac did his best to hand out almost very flyer. Thankfully it wasn’t too large of a town, Big Mac managed to seemingly hit up everypony there. Feeling satisfied, Big Mac discretely headed off to the rodeo ring to the real purpose of him joining his sister.

Reaching the main arena, Big Mac felt his heart swell and beat fast as he got closer and closer. And then, finally, there it was, the reason he came so far away from home. In front of him, like a cool drink on a hot day, was stallion after stallion, working up a sweat practicing for their events. Big Mac trotted up to the edge of the arena and stared longingly as he settled his chin atop a fence post. As much as he enjoyed Ponyville, it wasn’t much in terms of strong stallions. But this? This was heaven. Big Mac took a deep breath in and sighed. The whole ring smelled of sweat and stallions. His tail flicked side to side as he he eyed each stallion. Some were busy roping hay bales while a few were running laps. He could hardly contain his excitement. Big Mac stared at the stallions for a few seconds longer before he remembered he was in public, he always did lose his self at a good rodeo. “Eeyup,” he said sternly. It was time to go hunting.

Trotting along the ring’s perimeter, Big Mac half heartedly offered a few flyers to the ponies nearby, all the while keeping his eyes keen on the stallions just a stone’s throw away. He wondered briefly just how he was gonna get closer to all these stallions then it hit him. Quickly making his way to the far end of the rodeo ring, Big Mac found himself at a small wooden building just connected to the side of it. “Performers Only” it said on a wooden plank on the front. Jackpot. Gingerly stepping inside, Big Mac suddenly found himself surrounded by stallions, each one prepping for their practice event. Some were stretching on small benches, others were getting into costumes and checking their equipment. He actively reminded himself to keep his jaw off the floor as too not look too obvious.

“Hey you, whatchu doing here?” A pony’s deep voice suddenly rang through Big Mac’s ears. A blue coated stallion trotted his way up to him, his eyes making direct contact. Big Mac was often used to having to look down at ponies, so he had to keep his glee relatively hidden at this change. “The sign said performers only, and I don’t remember you at the sign up sheets.”

Big Mac briefly thought of all these stallions punishing him for encroaching upon their space and it made his head spin. Shaking off the lewd thoughts, Big Mac cleared his throat. “Ahem, ah, sorry to intrude. I just thought I should hand out these flyers to ya!” Reaching into his saddle pack, Big Mac pulled out a few flyers and handed them out to the confused stallions. 

“Sweet Apple Snacks?”

“Eeyup. We set up for the first time at this here rodeo, we wanted to offer something special. 20% off for performers and contestants in the rodeo.”

The stallions eyes lit up, “Aw shoot, why didn’t you say so? I ain’t one to turn down a good apple treat!” Big Mac quickly handed out more flyers to the hungry stallions. He knew his sister wouldn’t be to keen on a sudden discount on the food she worked so hard to make, but she knew she’d appreciate getting all the performers to go to her stall only. Big Mac was quite proud of this little plan of his, what was an easier way to get closer to these studs than through their stomach?

“Eh, so does your little stand offer refreshments as well?” one pony asked looking at the flyer.

“Eeyup,” Big Mac answered.

A few stallions stepped a bit closer to him. “That’s good, after working up such a sweat I could go for a bit of...refreshment,” the stallion said, his voice lowering. 

Big Mac’s eyes widened and he tried to mask his delight, his plan worked out much quicker than he thought. He could already feel the eyes of a few stallions, glancing over his flank and frame. A few ponies even licked their lips. “E-Eeyup.”

“Think we could work something out?” At least five of the stallions were surrounding him now. 

Big Mac could practically smell sex in the offing now. With all these stallion eyes on him what else could he say? “Eeyu-!” Suddenly, something big caught his attention. Just beyond the crowd of ponies a massive stallion walked into the room, practically dwarfing everything in sight. Easily twice his size and then some with a plain brown coat, the stallion walked up to a nearby bench before sitting on it, seemingly exhausted. The wooden bench moaned underneath his massive flank, threatening to shatter into splitters. Curiously enough, he was wearing clown makeup, complete with a foofy wig and polka dot shirt. But none of that mattered to Big Mac, he could see the behemoth beneath it all and he wanted it badly. Pushing aside the surrounding stallions and ignoring their confusion, Big Mac gleefully trotted up next to the mystery giant, eager to rein him in. “Hi there, I’m Big Mac!” Big Mac said in his friendliest drawl.

The clown looked at him for a moment, unsure if he was speaking to some mystery pony behind him or not. “Howdy?” the stallion responded, slowly taking off his clown garb.

“You one of the performers today?”

“Indeed I am, me and my fellow rodeo clowns,” the stallion said with a nod towards the other clowns that slowly trickled in.

“Well, it’s your lucky day! Sweet Apple Acres set up a snack stand at this years rodeo and performers get a special discount!” Big Mac rustled in his saddle bag for a moment and pulled out a flyer which passed over to the clown.

The stallion took it into his hoof and scanned the paper. “Well, shoot ain’t that lucky? Usually bad luck sticks to me like sour on old milk.” Suddenly, the bench beneath the clown creaked one last time and finally gave way to his massive flank, splitting into two and leaving him on the ground. “...like that.” The stallion let out a weary sigh as he hoisted himself back into his hooves. 

“Aww Troubleshoes, again? I keep telling the manager to reinforce them!” A stallion called out.

“It’s alright, just my luck I suppose,” Troubleshoes said, taking off the rest of his costume and makeup.

Big Mac briefly thought of himself underneath the stallion when the bench broke and he had to shake the enticing thought from his head. “Well Troubleshoes, I’m sure better luck will be heading your way soon. In fact,” Big Mac stepped closer to the stallion and whispered into his ear, “if you’d like, I can offer some real good luck to you right now.” Big Mac pulled back and shot him a knowing smile. Troubleshoes just offered a blank stare. 

“What, like extra snacks or something?”

Big Mac chuckled, “Or something. What do you say?”

Troubleshoes had taken off the rest of his costume at this point. Standing up to his full height, he looked down at Big Mac. “Sure, I could go for a bite.”

Big Mac gulped at the towering stallion before him, for the first time he felt in over his head and he was excited about it. “Then follow me.” Leading the way and ignoring the obvious and confused glares of the rodeo ponies, Big Mac led the stallion out of the locker room. “Just this way.”

Troubleshoes paused for a moment. “Uh, ain’t the food stalls this way?” he asked pointing his hoof towards the rodeo entrance. 

“Oh uh, we set up ours on the other side. Get more customers this way,” Big Mac lied. Again, grateful he wasn’t responsible for the element of honesty. 

“Ok?” Troubleshoes followed him a bit away from the rodeo and into the apple trees just on the edge of the ring. “You really set up your stall way out here? Don’t think anypony would go this far for an apple sweet.”

“Oh you’d be surprised,” Big Mac said with a flick of his tail. “Just behind this big tree.” Big Mac quickly trotted behind a particularly large apple tree surrounded by a several thick bushes. Perfect for what he had in mind. 

The large stallion quickly trotted over to him behind the tree and found not a single apple stand. Troubleshoes’s ears drooped low for a moment, “Is this some sort of a scam? Just my luck, some nice looking pony is actually a-“ Big Mac then suddenly kissed the stallion, silencing any complaints. 

Sliding his tongue past his frozen lips Big Mac got a good sample of the stallion. The taste of honey hay and daisies lingered on his tongue as he let out a soft moan. Pulling back slightly, Big Mac was surprised to see a look of shock on the stallion’s face. “Uh, did you not know this is what I was talkin’ about?”

Troubleshoes vehemently shook his head, his eyes wide. “I, I uh...”

Big Mac flicked his ears and looked away. “Sorry if I caught you off guard! It’s just, I ain’t never seen no pony bigger than me before. Most ponies around me are a good couple a inches shorter, which I don’t mind. But I just had to take the chance to try out somepony bigger for once...” Big Mac explained, rubbing his cheek against Troubleshoes’ mane. 

“N-now hold on just a minute now!” Troubleshoes quickly backed up and placed his very heavy hooves on Big Mac’s shoulders. “You sure you ain’t trying to pull one on me? Nopony put you up to this? This ain’t no scam trying to make a fool out of ol’ Troubleshoes?” he asked, anger tinting his voice. 

“What? Of course not! I meant what I said.” Big Mac nuzzled his cheek against the strong hoof before letting his tongue trail against it. 

Troubleshoes quivered a moment, “Ahhh...it’s just, ain’t no pony ever wanted to mess around with this clumsy ol’ fool. My luck don’t help me much in that regard either.”

Big Mac smiled. Shifting his large hooves off his shoulder, Big Mac cut the distance between them and backed him against the apple tree, sliding him down onto his flank. “So how about we change that luck of yours?” Big Mac said confidently, gazing eye to eye at Troubleshoes.

The stallion coughed and looked off into the woods. “Ahem, w-well alright, if you insist.”

Big Mac let out a chuckle before pressing his lips against the nervous stallion. Thanks to this position change, he didn’t have to crane his neck as much to kiss him, though he had to admit, it was nice being the pony to do that for a change. Putting his hoof up on the tree, Big Mac wrapped the other around Troubleshoes thick neck and pulled him in closer. The large stallion let out a soft whine at Big Mac’s commanding pull. The way he kissed, it was as if he was starved of such attention. Big Mac returned such fervent energy in kind, sliding his tongue against Troubleshoes’ and biting his lower lip. Taking a breath, Big Mac chuckled as he kissed the stallion on his nose. “Shame nopony didn’t want to mess around with such a handsome stallion like yourself, you’re one heck of a kisser.”

“Aww s-shoot, really?” Big Mac could see the red tint the stallion’s cheeks. 

Big Mac tilted Troubleshoes’ chin up so he couldn’t avoid his gaze. “Eeyup,” he murmured before continuing their kiss. 

He could feel Troubleshoes grow more embarrassed at his touch. His large frame trembled at every lick and bite of his lips and sweat beaded and cascaded down his forehead as he grew more and more excited. “Oh Sweet Celestia!” he said, gasping for air.

Big Mac’s eyes widened, “You’re telling me...” he murmured. Glancing down he could see the largest cock he had ever encountered. Larger than his own in both girth and length, it stood tall and fierce from Troubleshoes’ crotch. An almost velvet black, it leaked a tremendous amount of precum. The slick substance dripped off his flared cockhead like a leaky faucet and puddled near the base of his balls, both of which were easily the size of young grapefruit. Big Mac had to stop himself from openly drooling at the magnificent cock. His ass instinctively clenched at the sight of such a beast but he knew he had to at least try. 

Troubleshoes noticed his leering gaze but was distracted by Big Mac’s own growing issue. Twitching every few moments, Big Mac’s cock stood at full attention. It slapped against his belly with every pulse and twitch. “Oh my...” Almost lost in a daze, Troubleshoes shifted his head down to Big Mac’s crotch. With him standing on his hind legs already it didn’t take him long to come face to cock with it. 

“Woah, eager aren’t ya? I haven’t even sucked yours yetmmmMMPPH!” Big Mac couldn’t even finish his sentence as Troubleshoes took a nervous tongue to the tip of his cock. Letting out heavy warm breaths against the skin, Troubleshoes slowly took the throbbing cock into his mouth. Big Mac felt a jolt of electricity shoot up his spine as Troubleshoes’s tongue curved so neatly along his shaft. What amazed him still was the fact the stallion could engulf him so easily. Size wasn’t the only thing he beat him at he realized as Troubleshoes reached the base of his balls with little effort. Even he had trouble with ponies smaller than him getting to his balls. But here Troubleshoes was, sucking his cock with such ease and finesse, even able to lap at his balls with his entire cock down his throat. Wrapping a hoof around the stallion’s head, Big Mac tapped the apple tree with his other hoof as he struggled to contain the noises that wanted to squeal out. He suddenly felt bad for every pony that denied poor ol’ Troubleshoes. “E-easy now, partner! Woo boy, you don’t want me blowing so quickly now, do ya?” he said a bit out of breath. Wiping the sweat from his brow, Big Mac pulled back and trembled. Troubleshoes mouth was so tight that as he pulled out his flared cockhead, an audible POP sounded as his licked his lips clean of precum. 

“S-sorry. I just, I couldn’t help myself.”

“Ain’t nothin’ to be sorry about. I just wanna give my fair share too,” Big Mac said with a sly grin.

Troubleshoe’ cheeks went red again. “‘C-course, I know that. Um, here let me, uh...” Sitting upright, Troubleshoes leaned against the tree, spreading his legs out wide. As if seeing himself for the first time, he covered his face with his hooves. “Ummm...”

Big Mac let out a small laugh and slowly stepped towards the massive stallion. Let his eyes dance upon this wonderful image before him, the equivalent of a shy muscular mountain, Big Mac’s cock eagerly slapped against his belly. He was so full of excitement he could hardly wait.  
Getting comfortable with the ground, Big Mac laid himself face first next to Troubleshoes’ towering cock. The scent along drove him wild, a heavy sort of musk that caused him to drool like a young foal with an apple fritter. Nudging it slightly with his nose Big Mac cautiously let his tongue lick at the precum dripping down the base. A whimpering whinny erupted from the stallion and Big Mac looked up. 

Troubleshoes peered from behind his hooves, his face flushed with red. “Ain’t nopony touched me like that before...” he huffed. “It feels too good!”

Big Mac smirked, “You ain’t seen nothing yet.” Trailing his tongue from his balls to the very tip, Big Mac slathered tongue along Troubleshoes cock. Reaching the flared head, Big Mac swirled his tongue around the beast before struggling to fit the cockhead into his mouth. Only able to fit the head without breaking his own jaw, Big Mac did his best to suck the enormous cock. Troubleshoes only slammed his hoof into the dirt in response, his hooves trying to stifle the pleasure whines threatening to escape from his mouth. Letting the cock pop from his mouth, Big Mac gathered the precum flowing from the cock into his mouth. It was thick and salty like some sort of lewd syrup, but he swallowed it down all the same. It warmed his belly and fueled his fire to take more of this stallion in him. “Ready for the next bit, partner?” 

Troubleshoes peeked from his behind his hooves and blushed again. “Y-yes, I reckon I am.” 

Big Mac was just about to turn around and let him have a go at his ass when to his surprise, Troubleshoes turned around and faced the tree. He quickly got to his hooves and tried to asses the situation. “Uhh...”

Troubleshoes glanced over his shoulder as he settled into the ground. “Ain’t this the next bit? Where you have your way with me?” he asked, his tail nervously swishing side to side.

Big Mac scratched the back of his head, “Not...usually.” 

Troubleshoes’ ears flicked for a moment before his eyes went wide with embarrassment. “Ah shoot, of course! First and only pony to mess around with ol’ Troubleshoes and he’s a bottom! Just my luck!”

“Now hold on now,” Big Mac defended, “I can do both! I just usually end up the um, bottom.” Big Mac thought back on his past few flings that actually had him top. Caramel all but begged him to during last year’s Winter Wrap. “Punishment” for losing the grass seeds again, he said. Thunderlane surprised him by waking him up by riding his cock during one summer afternoon in the barn. Didn’t even hear him fly in, sneaky stallion. There was the occasional Royal Guard ponies that accompanied Princess Celestia’s visits. Both usually wanted a go at his ass and cock. Big Mac had more than enough experience as a top, he was sure of that.  
“Just cause I have taken my fair share of stallions don’t mean I don’t know how to give it back.”

Troubleshoes still looked ill at ease, “Really?”

“Of course! Actually-” Big Mac brought a tender hoof to Troubleshoes flank and gave it a soft stroke “-I think I might like this better than what I had in mind.” Taking a real look at him now, Big Mac wondered how he didn’t immediately noticed just how amazing Troubleshoe’s ass was. “Thick, muscular, round. You’ve got the best ass I’ve seen in some time.”

Troubleshoes face flushed once more as he nervously chuckled. “Aww, y-you don’t mean that.”

“No sir, I surely do.” Big Mac gazed lovingly upon the feast before him. It was like two brown hills of pure muscle. Big Mac gave the flank a squeeze which made Troubleshoes whinny. It had just enough give to it as well. Big Mac licked his lips. “What was it you said before, Troubleshoes? “Have my way with you?” Think I might just do that.” Then he pressed his face hard between the two muscular mounds. Troubleshoes let out a small yelp which quickly melted into moans as Big Mac devoured him. “Delicious,” he murmured as he let his younger trace the meaty velvet ring. Penetrating the stallion’s exit with his tongue, Big Mac pulled aside his cheeks to get a better view. Twitching and glistening with spit combined with Troubleshoes’ soft whimpers Big Mac dove back in with renewed vigor. Sucking the rim, Big Mac let his tongue slide up and down the deep valley to Troubleshoes’ nuts. Nuzzling the hefty low hangers, Big Mac took a deep inhale of the stallion’s scent. It was damn near intoxicating as he weighed the balls with his tongue. Snapping back to Troubleshoes’ hole, the red pony flicked in his tongue at the rosy entrance. “How has a single stallion not enjoyed you yet? Damn fools, all of them...” Big Mac murmured between licks.

Sweat dripped down Troubleshoes’ brow as he struggled to endure Big Mac’s oral onslaught. “Y-you don’t mean that,” he huffed. Another sharp flick of Big Mac’s tongue made him bury his face into his hooves once more. 

“Oh I mean every word. How has a single pony not enjoyed this sexy-“ Big Mac let his hoof smack against the muscular rump “-strong-“ SMACK “-huge-“ SMACK “-ass of yours is a damn mystery to me.”

With every spank to his flank, Troubleshoes’ thick frame shook and quivered with delight. Every move Big Mac made against him shot through him like lightning. The large stallion whinnied and neighed, “Please, I-I want, I...”

“Hmm, what was that?” Big Mac teased, his face unmoving from its lewd position. “Gonna have to speak up, partner,” he muffled into the muscular ass.

“P-please, fuck me!!” the stallion whined, angling his flank higher.

“Gladly.”   
Giving the hole one last slurp, Big Mac got up and positioned himself onto his hind legs, his cock resting neatly between Troubleshoes’ ass. Seeing his own cock nuzzled between two velvety soft brown mountains, he wished he brought a camera. Thrusting slightly, letting his cock drag between the muscular rump, Big Mac let out a contented sigh. He hadn’t topped in awhile so the sensation of just Troubleshoes warm ass alone made him shiver in delight.

“Mmmmphh...aw shoot...”

Big Mac knew was feeling the same. Having only toys to play with and now getting the real thing? He knew Troubleshoes was in heaven. He let out a chuckle as he kept on pumping forward, “Don’t get too excited now, we haven’t even started yet.” He gave Troubleshoes’ ass an appreciative rub, “Now I know you ain’t tussled with nopony before, but did you ever practice? Just in case?” He was genuinely curious.

Troubleshoes covered his face with his hooves once more, barely able to conceal the embarrassment radiating from him as he spoke. “S-sometimes. W-when practice got canceled or if I didn’t have much to do at home I’d-I’d-” Troubleshoes’ let a curt sigh, “I’d take out my toy and play with it!”

“Heh, now that I’d like to see. Well, you’re getting the real thing this time. You ready?”

Troubleshoes glanced over his shoulder and gave him a fervent nod. 

“Aight, just hold tight, partner. And remember to breath.” Pulling back, Big Mac let his cockhead nudge the slick entrance. Pressing forward with as much self control he could muster, Big Mac finally popped in. Only a good inch or so inside but Big Mac felt such a tightness from the stallion. Hot and incredibly tempting, he did his best to keep still and let the stallion get accustomed to it. He wasn’t sure of the size of the toy Troubleshoes had back at his home, but he knows that no matter what, the real thing always feels much bigger. “You doing ok?” he asked.

Troubleshoes nodded before speaking up. “Y-yes! Oh sweet Celestia, yes...”

“I’ll keep going then.” Taking a breath, Big Mac slid even further inside the stallion. It felt like a slick cage was enveloping his cock, so tight and warm. His senses were on fire at this point. Not only from what he could feel but the noises. Every inch that he slid inside brought out another whimpering moan from the strong stallion. Each sound a sweet symphony to his ears. It wasn’t long until Big Mac was completely flush with Troubleshoes flank, his hips pressed evenly against the stallion’s ass and his balls nuzzled against his own. 

Troubleshoes was panting now, his breathing coming out in short bursts. From what Big Mac could see, the stallion made no effort to hide the absolute pleasure he was feeling. It painted his face like a gorgeous mask, his tongue sticking out as his eyes were glazed with lust. Big Mac always did love seeing his partners just completely give into to his pleasure and Troubleshoes was no different. Laying atop the stallion’s back, Big Mac pulled out as much as he could before quickly plunging back into his welcoming hole. Troubleshoes let out a satisfied whinny as Big Mac began to steadily pump in and out of his ass. His cock drooled along the grassy floor as Big Mac slapped his nuts against his own, each pump filling him with pleasure. All he could do say as thanks was the stallion’s name over and over again. “Big Mac! Oh darn it! Ahhh!”

Big Mac flipped his mane out do his eyes and smiled. Ain’t nothing like hearing your name called out so sweetly, it was his favorite thing. Big Mac focused on drawing out more noises form Troubleshoes as he pumped his cock into his ass, slamming it as deeply as could before grinding his hips tight against his flank. “Enjoying yourself, partner?”

“Yes! Yes!” Troubleshoes called out. 

“Good, now let’s try something new.” Pulling out his slick cock, it popped out of Troubleshoes ass dripping in lewd juices. Nudging the massive stallion with his nose, he managed to get the excited pony his back facing him. Big Mac couldn’t hide his delight if he wanted to. Seeing Troubleshoes’ face completely undone, his mane matted to his forehead with sweat and his face all red, it was a sight to see. Not to mention the massive cock he swung over, it drooled and dripped onto his belly as he tried to catch his breath. “Dang, now I really wish I brought my camera.”

“Why, why did you want me to flip over?” the stallion breathlessly asked.

“Why? To do this of course.” Splaying out Troubleshoes’ legs wide, Big Mac quickly managed to enter back inside, sliding in with very little effort. Troubleshoes let out another pleased whinny before realizing that Big Mac could now see his face, covering it with his hooves. “Hey now, none of that. I didn’t flip you over just so I could go on guessing what you looked like every time I did this,” he said, emphasizing with a slam of his cock. Troubleshoes slammed his hooves to either side of him as he let out groan, his face wet with sweat. “That’s what I’m talking about.” Continuing his pounding, Big Mac began to split his focus, turning to the massive cock in front of him. Not wanting to leave it untouched, Big Mac began to lap at its leaky faucet as he fucked the massive stallion. Thanks to its massive length, it easily reached with his mouth with little issue. Not only could he lick and suck at the sensitive cockhead but it also rubbed against the entire length of his underbelly. He could effectively treat Troubleshoes to a good ol’ rubdown at the same time as he fucked him. 

Big Mac could see the pleasure swirling in Troubleshoes head as he pushed him overboard. Between ramming his thick dick into him every second, feeling his soft underbelly slide against his shaft and licking at his cock. There’s no way the stallion could focus on anything and Big Mac knew this. All he could do was lay back and feel himself succumb to the pleasure of it all without blacking out completely. Troubleshoes began to pant heavily as his frame started to buckle. “Aww shoot, partner I’m gonna-! I’m gonna-!”

Big Mac huffed and grunted hearing these words. He then tossed his mane back as he slammed his cock deep inside the quivering stallion, his hips flush with Troubleshoes massive flank. It was the final straw for both of them. The red pony finally unloaded himself inside Troubleshoes’s sweet cage, his cock twitching with every shot of thick cum. Just as Big Mac felt the sweet taste of relief, Troubleshoes was doing the same.

The moment Big Mac slammed his cock inside him one last time, it was as if a dam broke inside Troubleshoes. “Aww sh-shoot!” His thick cock spasmed for a moment before unleashing a torrent of cum. Like a hose on full blast, Troubleshoes shot thick ropes of milky white cum, splashing both his own face and Big Mac’s. The red pony, not wanting to waste anymore than he already had, quickly tried to cap Troubleshoes’ flow, covering the flared cockhead with his mouth. It quickly filled up his own mouth in no time as Troubleshoes shot rope after rope of cum inside. The eager pony did his best to swallow it all but it was a pointless effort. Having already gulped down more than a few mouthfuls, Big Mac cock pop out of his mouth, his lips betraying any hope at keeping the horse’s juices inside. Troubleshoe’s cock shot a few more times, coating the brown stallion’s belly a sticky white before calming down. Finally spent, his cock laid limply on his belly as the two stallions bathed in the afterglow. 

Dripping in sweat and cum, Big Mac trembled as he slowly pulled his cock out from Troubleshoes, his dick’s nerve endings near fried raw. Popping it out from his pillowy hole, a good stream of cum leaked out of the stallion’s ass. Wiping the sweat and cum from his brow, Big Mac took a breath before gazing at the mess of a stallion he had made. Troubleshoes laid splayed out on his back as his dripped from nearly every hole, his face wearing the sort of expression one could only have after experience sheer bliss. Big Mac smiled as he licked away at the wayward cum dripping from his chin. Stepping over the stallion’s massive frame, Big Mac tilted his head down and kissed the exhausted horse. His tongue swirled the cum that had managed to splash its way into Troubleshoes mouth before pressing his lips softly against his. Almost reviving him, Troubleshoes’s mind was brought back from the brink of bliss as he responded to the kiss in kind. “Told ya I’d turn your luck around,” Big Mac whispered.

Troubleshoes could only lay back, his eyes half closed, “Th-thank you.”

Big Mac chuckled as the two continued their kiss but then quickly stopped as he heard a rustle come out from behind him. Standing up, Big Mac snapped his head over his shoulder to find the source. To his surprise, the stallions from earlier slowly stepped out from the brush, each of them sporting a stiff cock. 

“Boy howdy, you two sure put on a good show,” a mustachioed stallion appraised.

“Better than any rodeo I’ve been a part of, that’s sure true,” another said.

Big Mac could only smile at the approaching crowd. Troubleshoes on the other hoof went completely blank. “I-I can explain!”

One of the stallions stepped closer, drawing his gaze over Troubleshoes’s messy hole. Leaning close, the pony let out a soft breath which made his worn hole wink and tighten. “Ya know Troubleshoes, if you had let us know your into this kind of thing, I’m sure more than plenty of us would have obliged.” The stallions around them all nodded, some of them slapping their cocks against their bellies in agreement. “You’d think you’d be down for another round? Think we got some time before the next practice session.

Troubleshoes’ tired cock quickly sprang back to life as the stallions slowly gathered around. “Heh, I think that’s a yes,” Big Mac answered for the silent stallion. Stepping over him, Big Mac shook out the dirt in his mane before sidestepping the stallions once more. “Y’all enjoy yourselves, I’ve had my fun. And I think I have an apple stand to run.”

“You sure? Troubleshoes looks like he could accommodate everypony here.”

“Heh, the rodeo is all week ain’t it? Got plenty of time for that,” Big Mac said with a kiss of the stallion’s cheek. “Y’all have fun now! And enjoy yourself, Troubleshoes! Good luck all the way now!” 

Troubleshoes’ looked from the ground to see Big Mac walking off, “T-thank you for-!” That was all the stallion could say before the crowd of stallions descended, intent on enjoying the sloppy seconds. His words of thanks soon melted into muffled moans and grunts as the stallions each took a piece to enjoy.

Big Mac took one last look at Troubleshoes enjoying himself. Both his mouth and ass were already stuffed with cocks as two ponies worked their hardest licking his cock. Big Mac let out a content sigh and looked into the rodeo which was was still in full swing. He hoped Applejack wouldn’t be too mad how long he was gone. He started to head toward town but then remembered. Sniffing the air, there was a distinct cloud of sweat and cum radiating from his coat. Laughing to himself, he went off in search of a hose. He always did lose his self at a good rodeo.


End file.
